Discipline
by honeyandtherock
Summary: Jim is rewarded after a lesson in discipline. D/s, established relationship. BDSM. Continuation of 'Play'.


*Sorry for the shit-tornado-paragraph at the beginning of this story. I just noticed it. It has been fixed. Yikes.*

Jim was drenched in his own sweat. The pain was excruciating, beginning in his ankles and searing up and through every muscle in his lower limbs.

He had been ordered to crouch with his arms behind his back almost half an hour ago, maintaining an impeccably straight posture the entire time.

He could ask to be relieved of this torture, knowing Spock would oblige him without hesitation. However, it was likely that he would have to face a session with the cane later, of which he openly feared. Fighting the tears, he maintained the position on the floor, ten feet from where Spock sat at his desk. He desperately tried to quell the trembling in his bent and abused legs, afraid his Master would notice.

Noticing that his slave was noticing him, Spock discarded the PADD and stood, gracefully making his way towards the nude, shaking form. Circling Jim, he inspected every angle, seemingly pleased with his performance in discipline. "Stand."

Spock watched as the Captain struggled with this command. The body was exhausted and pained, both evident in the way Jim struggled to simply move a few inches. A breathless sob escaped him, "Sir, may I use my hands?".

"You may."

"Thank-you, Sir." The voice was relieved, though the use of his hands did not immediately assist in the complicated matter of standing. Jim lurched forward onto his hands and knees, grunting slightly as he tried to push himself up. Half-way from full stance, his legs began to crumple and Spock was immediately in front of him, hands catching under his arms.

Once Spock had righted him and was confident he would not fall again, he made his way to the bed and sat down.

His voice was seemingly apathetic and nonchalant, "Come to me."

Jim slowly made his way towards Spock's bed, feeling like he had a desert to cross when it was only a matter of feet. Not wanting to test his Master's patience, he tried to quicken his pace, only to stumble and barely catch himself in time.

His face burned when he heard the sigh and slightly irritated tone, "Perhaps you require encouragement." Glancing up, he watched Spock meticulously open his slacks and extend his long, green tinged cock. His Master leaned back onto a hand, while the other stroked up and down the erect flesh Jim greedily sucked every chance he could.

Definitely _encouraged_ now, he finally made his way in front of Spock and waited for a command.

"Down on the bed." While this was not what he expected to hear, he obediently manoeuvred around Spock and stretched out onto the bed. Unable to contain his slight groan of relief, he rubbed his face once along the cool pillow.

"I believe a reward is in order."

Jim fought the urge to squirm in anticipation, wondering about the endless list of pleasures Spock could give him.

An object landed beside his face and he inched away slightly to identify it. Noting that it was a tube of lubricant, he waited patiently.

"Prepare yourself."

Excited, he reached for the item and carefully slicked his fingers, so not to cause a mess on Spock's sheets. Raising himself onto his knees, he reached down and behind himself to put on a show for Spock. Circling the tight opening of his ass, he sighed contentedly as he heard Spock move closer.

Slowly, he pressed two fingers inside, dutifully preparing himself for what he hoped would be his Master's cock.

He gasped at the sudden sensation of an impossibly hot tongue, laving around his stretched opening and fingers. Fisting the sheets in his other hand, he bit the pillow to stop from crying out.

The tongue was gone too soon, and a hand gripped his wrist, pulling his fingers from himself. "Enough."

No sooner had he ceased pleasuring himself, Spock's still clothed form was pressed against him, strong hands gripping his hips. A long, familiar cock slid inside him, only stopping when he was balls deep. Unable to hold his voice, he cried out at the sudden pressure.

Two hands left his hips and gripped his waist, the thumbs massaging circles on either side of his spine. Lowering his face against his forearms, he arched his back more in a shameless offer to his Master.

Pleased by the gesture, Spock ruthlessly fucked him, grunting each time his groin met Jim's ass. Only his inhuman strength kept Jim from sliding up the bed into the headboard. His back ached in protest from the strained position, but each time he lowered himself by merely an inch, a brutal slap was delivered to the soft flesh of his ass.

Nimble fingers found his overly sensitive nipples, and circled them teasingly, the cock abusing his ass now slowing to a more relaxed pace. Shuddering at the steady pressure against his prostate, the fingers suddenly twisted.

Knowing he was being tested, he desperately bit into his arm to stem the cry that threatened to escape. Spock knew how sensitive his nipples were, often testing how far he could push him before he was writhing in orgasm or sobbing from the pain. Focusing on the gentle stroke of the cock that filled his ass, he tried to breath evenly.

The twisting wasn't nearly as painful as the flicking, which Spock contentedly preferred. Each time the hard face of Spock's nails met the tender flesh, he cried out and in return, Spock increased the amount of strength used. Unable to quell the shuddering moans and jerking of his body, he finally rebelled against the hands and grabbed the headboard. His futile attempt to escape was short lived, as a hand snaked around his neck, violently gripping the underside of his jaw. The cock was pulled from his ass, as the deceptively strong hand stood him up onto his knees. His muscles felt like they were being shredded as they were stretched tight.

Spock leaned in close behind him to speak directly into his ear. "If you attempt to flee from me again, I will leave your flesh so raw, you will be unable to do little more than _think_ about leaving this bed."

The corner of his mind that Spock regularly occupied, was pulsing with inky black. Though his airway was hardly threatened by Spock's grip, his breathing was shaky and erratic nonetheless. Unable to open his mouth, he merely swallowed the lump in his throat and did his best to simply nod.

The hand softened and slid downward to rest along his throat. Determined to prove to himself he could endure, Jim struggled to re-assume his position on the bed. His tired arms barely supported him for the few seconds it took for Spock to curl his body over his and hold him tight. Spock turned them both onto their side. Hooking an arm under Jim's thigh, he lifted it and manoeuvred his cock back inside the firm body.

Jim was helpless, pressing himself back against the warm, still-clothed form, happy to ignore the pain in his leg from it being lifted too high. He felt Spock nuzzling the hair at the nape of his neck, and bowed his head forward. Teeth immediately clamped down on the sensitive flesh.

Spock pushed his other arm between Jim's side and the bedding, bringing a hand up to Jim's chest. Seeking out a nipple, he rolled it between two fingers. A dark, barely-there smirk graced Spock's lips at his slave's delicious reactions from the tingling pain. The shuddering, the quiet whimpers, it all went straight to his cock.

Jim turned his head, craning his neck to press a messy kiss against the dry lips, the gesture making it easier to endure. The arm holding his leg stretched painfully further, the hand making a grab for his throbbing cock. Stroking firmly, Spock brought him closer and closer to the edge, never once halting his even stroke.

Viciously, Spock bit down into his fleshy lip, fingers cruelly twisting his right nipple. Jim could feel the the other man fill him, the heated sensation almost searing inside him. Riding the long waves of orgasm emanating from his Master, Jim tensed and came into the pale hand encircled around the head of his cock. Spock watched the warm, milky substance gather in his hand, making sure to capture it all.

Still buried deep in Jim's constricting ass, he brought his hand up to Jim's mouth and coaxed the tongue out from the swollen lips. Groggy from the after-effects of orgasm, he lifted his head slightly to lap at his own semen that was pooled in the palm of his Master's hand.

Spock watched the pink tongue dutifully swirl and lave at the warm fluid. The sight was throbbing with heat and eroticism, but Spock could appreciate the soft undertones of innocence in the gesture. Bringing his hand to his own mouth, he cleared the rest of Jim's semen. The bitterness and the scent of inherent male made him feel dizzy with lust. Feeling his blood rush to his cock once more, he smirked at the exhausted whimper that escaped his slave. He gripped the curve of Jim's tanned, damp thigh...


End file.
